El payaso en el Espejo
by Sarah SteamDoll
Summary: Una alegre y torcida ficcion en Gotham City


**Continuacion de "The woman in the mirror" esta vez en español. Traduccion al ingles en progreso. Enjoy!**

**The Joker por Bob Kane y Bill Finger. Nora por Sarah SteamDoll**

**I**

Amanecía. La oscuridad de la noche daba paso al pálido azul de las 6 de la mañana, cuando los primero ciudadanos empezaban uno a uno su lento peregrinar. Trabajos, estudios, obligaciones, vidas. Hormigas, pensó. Hormigas tratando de proteger sus hormigueros de los zánganos del exterior, llevando y trayendo pedazos de ilusiones que poco sirven en un mundo complicado, que ni él –menos él- ni nadie terminaba de entender.

Sentado en la azotea del edificio aun en estructura, a 20 pisos del suelo gastado y vicioso de Gotham, sus pies calzados con enormes zapatos púrpura colgaban pacíficamente hacia el vacio, mientras el viento le agitaba la húmeda melena verde. Fumaba. Un cigarrillo café y oloroso que despedía humo gris aromático e hipnótico, espeso en el fino aire helado de la madrugada. Las mangas de la camisa subidas sobre los codos dejaban ver unos brazos delgados y fuertes, hechos de un material cercano a la arcilla bien moldeada, pétreos, firmes pero agiles, terminados en aquellas manos grandes de dedos largos y gráciles que tan bien manejaban el maquillaje como la cortapluma. Descansaba con las palmas apoyadas a los costados, sobre el concreto en bruto. El cigarrillo iba y venía en la creciente luz del cielo abierto, donde la última estrella extinguía su brillo de cristal helado. "Presagios" pensó, "brillo de cristales rotos sobre el pavimento, ruidos de pasos, risas de niños… moscas en la sopa y parapléjicos con sus piernas de metal…" Se sacudió los fragmentos de pensamientos con un gesto de la cabeza y volvió a fumar. Frio. En ese momento solo necesitaba el frio.

De cara a la ciudad, enferma y hastiada de tanta miseria, seguía fumando mientras oía el eco de unos pasos a lo lejos, tan a lo lejos como si vinieran de kilómetros de distancia. El maquillaje había huido de su rostro durante las horas nocturnas, y ahora tan solo quedaba el negro de los ojos y poco más del rojo de los labios, conformando un extraño cuadro en donde la sonrisa cicatrizada y la máscara de colores se mezclaban en pedazos parecidos a un espejo roto. Y entre aquellos pedazos podía verse a ratos, tan solo por unos momentos, una mirada que poco tenía que ver con su acostumbrada personalidad. Era como si la realidad se contrapusiera con la ficción, mientras rememoraba el ciclo de hechos de la noche pasada que lo habían llevado a ese lugar, sobre ese edificio, ante ese amanecer.

El vestido –o lo que quedaba de él- colgaba muerto sobre el perchero de madera junto a la cama, bellamente ornamentada de negro y blanco. Ella, vestida solo con medias a rayas y ropa interior, se calzaba un par de tacones de charol negro y avanzaba hacia el borde del balcón sin terminar, a su encuentro. Moretones y restos de sangre seca le surcaban las piernas y brazos, y el cabello atado en dos coletas caía lacio sobre su frente. Cansada, adolorida, agitaba y satisfecha. La noche había traído consigo tantas sorpresas que pensó que era su cumpleaños. Su transformación estaba completa, había abrazado lo que en un principio desconocía y naturalmente temia, pero se preguntaba, ¿era solo ella la que estaba cambiando? Avanzando con pasos felinos, se detuvo justo a su espalda, contemplando el cielo resquebrajado de nubes. Una bruma empezaba a flotar por entre los edificios negros y plateados de la ciudad recién despierta, envolviendo en mantos blancos palidos las siluetas de quienes circulaban cada vez en mayor numero. Frio. En ese momento solo había frio.

Como implorando redención, Gotham huia de la atroz noche y daba paso a una brumosa mañana, ansiosa de olvidar los pecados cometidos por sus habitantes amparados por la oscuridad. Pero en los ojos de él y ella, la oscuridad bullía en ardiente contención, incapaces de percibir otra cosa que no fueran sus propios impulsos. Afuera, en la larga noche que habían pasado, todo había sido distinto…


End file.
